A-frame carriers are used to support slabs and bundles of stone, cases of glass and many more items. Such a storage or such a support provides great advantages in handling those materials. Nevertheless, use of A-frame carriers can create many problems.
The overall dimensions of a standard industrial A-frame are sixty inches for a base and sixty inches tall. The size of these A-frames make them awkward to store, especially when they are not in use. Great advantages can be provided if an A-frame carrier can be easily stored when not in use.
Because of the size and the bulk, A-frame carriers can be also very expensive to ship by common carrier. Usually, the size and the bulk are also necessary to provide the necessary strength of the A-frame carrier for its desired purpose. If the utility of the A-frame carrier can be maintained while rendering it easier to store or transport, great advantages can be obtained.
With a foldable or collapsible A-frame carrier, storage and transportation thereof can be improved. However, the features which remit storage and transportation, can weaken the A-frame carrier to a point where it is not suitable for his desired purposes. If the strength and support aspects can be maintained, while providing for easy store agent and transportation, the utility of an A-frame carrier is greatly improved.